


The Abrasax Family

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [1]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Movie(s), how could i not, space angel wolf boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about the Abrasax family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abrasax Family

The _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about the Abrasax family: _beautiful, cunning, and very, very rich; best to stay out of their way as much as possible_. 

It doesn't say that the Recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax is currently throwing herself off the tallest building in Chicago, trusting only her gravity boots and her winged lycantant consort to keep her from going splat against the pavement. Of course, should yet another assassin attempt to murder said Recurrence, there's more than just the lycantant to go up against. A very prepared much more. 

But that's a story for another time.


End file.
